Gosick Episode 22
Synopsis Christmas Day, 1924. Saint Marguerite Academy is covered with a layer of fresh snow, and everyone is dressed in Christmas-related costumes. All except Kazuya, who despite wearing the school's uniform, still has the intimidating aura of the "Dark Reaper". While Kazuya snaps back at those who still call him by that nickname, Avril accompanies him, dressed in a bright green fairy attire. Kazuya admits that he is not prepared for such an occasion, but Avril takes him to Sophie and Cecile, where they dig up some nice costumes for him and Victorique, who has yet to participate in such an event. In one of the trunks Sophie pulled out from the attic is a bright purple dress, and it turns out that Sophie herself wore it to the school's Christmas party event when she was still a school helper, insisted by Cecile to join. At that time, Cecile wore an unusual costume with a heart made out of crystal beads. It was patterned from the story about the "Monstre Charmant" (French: "beautiful monster"), a story which is more of a fairy tale than a ghost story. The story of the "Monstre Charmant" is about a monster who takes the form of a beautiful girl and the rabbit who serves her and protects her from situations that would endanger her life. In one situation, the girl would be sought after by a certain man, and the rabbit dies while trying to protect the girl. However, it turns out that the girl has died as well. One explanation was that the rabbit was the monster's "heart", and when the rabbit was killed, so was the girl. Sophie decides to hand over the "Monstre Charmant" costume to be worn by Kazuya, while the purple dress is given to Victorique. This shocks Avril, and as Kazuya heads back to the library, Avril lowers her head, speechless. Sophie realizes too late that she knows that Avril has feelings for Kujo, and tries to cheer her up, but to no avail. On Saint Marguerite's library, it took a team effort from Victorique and Kazuya for Sophie's dress to fit. It seems that all those macaroons have made fitting difficult, and Victorique needed to wear a corset just to be able to wear the small dress. Fortunately, it worked, and Kazuya brings Victorique over to the venue, where the celebration is already starting. Victorique's "Monstre Charmant" costume instantly draws the crowd towards her, while Kazuya, for the first time, draws out a more positive reaction from his classmates in his rabbit costume. Soon, the students dance, with their fears of the Golden Fairy and the Dark Reaper behind them for that night, and Kazuya and Victorique were able to enjoy that moment, especially when they are able to dance together. The gift-giving portion of the program is soon announced by Cecile, dressed in a panda costume, and she asks the students to pick a gift hanging from the large Christmas tree. As most of the students, including Avril Bradley, went to fetch their gifts, Victorique holds back. Kazuya decides to leave her be and picks a small black box amongst the presents and, to his shock, discovers Cordelia Gallo's ring inside. Kazuya confronts Victorique about her decision to give away what should be something important. Victorique, however, points out that she plans on giving the ring anyway... although it seems that she knows that Kazuya would pick up the box. Kazuya is happy to have received such a gift from Victorique, and runs to the dormitory, where he has Victorique's gift prepared. Outside, Avril thinks about Kazuya's relationship with Victorique. She admits that she already knows what's going on between the two, but she still thinks that she has a chance, although it is quickly diminishing. As she plans on making herself unique for Kazuya's attention, she sees several cars inside the school premises. And the cars would park in front of the dormitory, where they would take custody of Kazuya. As Kazuya is taken by several government agents, Cecile, Sophie and Avril come to confront them. It turns out that the men move under the orders of the king himself, and the three ladies are helpless as Kazuya is brought into one of the cars. Kazuya then decides to entrust his present for Victorique — the gold coin pendant — to Avril. Meanwhile, the king gathers the Ministry of the Occult and the Science Academy and announces his decision: that Sauville will deport all foreign residents to their respective countries to avoid any necessary conflicts with other nations in the upcoming Second World War. The decision was made under the self-preserving ideology of Sauville, that whatever happens outside Sauville will not affect the kingdom. Soon, another topic was addressed: the rumors about the return of the "Monstre Charmant". In Saubrème, as Luigi becomes alarmed at the increasing number of soldiers in the city, Kazuya confronts the men who took him about their decision to take him forcefully. They later reveal about the king's repatriation plan for foreigners living in Sauville, and he realizes that he is getting closer and closer to the fulfillment of Sergius' prediction. The car where Kazuya is located is soon stopped for a routine inspection, and as the men who took him are shocked at the sudden inspection, Kazuya makes a run for it. He has decided that he will not be parted with Victorique, and he will do something to defy the prophecy. A frantic chase occurs, and Kazuya is pulled into safety by Luigi. Before Kazuya could ask Luigi about why he was here, several men wearing pink rabbit heads march as the clock strikes midnight, carrying placards that are painted with a bloody red. Soon, police and the rabbit-headed men clash, and Luigi decides to take Kazuya to a safer location. Luigi takes Kazuya to the place where he usually stays, and is quite surprised at his involvement in another set of troubles. Kazuya then decides to ask him about his return to Saubrème; it turns out that despite being an adopted son of a well-to-do family, Luigi still longs for his life in the past and thus, stays at his old home at times. He also tells Kazuya that the soldiers are not for war; moreover, they are there to control a certain "dangerous element". Kazuya is reminded on what the placards carried by the rabbit-headed people: "Monstre Charmant is looking for sinner's blood". In other words, they are inciting a war, an event that can topple down the kingdom when it happens. The possibility of civil unrest leaves Kazuya anxious to get back to Victorique, and knowing what he has to do, Luigi takes Kazuya to the Signore estate. Jacqueline hears what is going on from Luigi and Kazuya and decides to help out by signing a petition addressed to Grevil. She's confident that he'll hear out a close friend of his and would consider acting in favor of Victorique. Kazuya is a bit relieved that there are many people that would help him, but a side of him still longs for Victorique's presence. The tension begins to rise in Saint Marguerite Academy. Several of the students have moved out in accordance to the king's order of repatriation, while Avril decides to give Victorique the gift Kazuya has prepared for her. Avril is a bit worried for Victorique, as she has not moved an inch ever since she received Kujo's gift. Avril then decides to leave Victorique alone as she plans to bring some warm soup for her. Meanwhile, Victorique reads Kazuya's letter attached with the gift. It reads that "the pendant is a sign that he will be there to help her", but Victorique thinks that it is a lie, considering that he is nowhere to be found. Soon, news about Kujo's escape has reached the Science Academy. Jupiter Roget voices out his concern, especially with the chance that the Ministry might capture Kujo. However, the Marquis heard this and wonders about it as well, causing Jupiter to be unnerved by his comment. At the library tower, Grevil arrives to accompany Victorique. Victorique knows that he is there under the orders of the Ministry and comes up with a shocking decision: to take her own life rather than be the Ministry's slave any longer. She knows that the war will destroy countless lives, and she takes full responsibility for it since her existence has been the reason for the tug-of-war between major powers in the kingdom. However, Grevil also has someone else with him: Kazuya Kujo. As Victorique and Kazuya are reunited one again, Grevil watches with a grim expression on his face, knowing that the Marquis' plan has worked perfectly. He later reveals the Ministry's plans of using Kazuya as a hostage (with Kazuya not knowing the real situation), and this forces Victorique to help the Ministry once again... this time with Kazuya's life on the line. Kazuya soon disappears from her sight once again, and Victorique falls to her knees, tears overflowing as Grevil looks on helplessly. No one knows for certain if the story of the "Monstre Charmant" will repeat itself. Adapted from This episode is an adaptation from ''GosickS IV: Winter's Sacrifice''. Characters (in order of appearance) *Kazuya Kujo *Avril Bradley *Cecile Bradley *Sophie *Victorique de Blois *Rupert de Gilet *Jupiter Roget *Albert de Blois *Luigi *Jacqueline de Signore *Grévil de Blois New Characters There are no new characters introduced in this episode. Quotes *"I'd rather end it all here than become a slave of the Ministry of the Occult!" — Victorique *"The rabbit is the Monstre CHarmant's heart. If the rabbit dies, the monster dies, too." — Victorique Category:Episodes